


The University of New Domino

by spiritualturtle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, University, University AU, characters from the first two series will be added eventually, some relationships unknown at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualturtle/pseuds/spiritualturtle
Summary: After a six-year gap year, Yusei finally decides that's time to get his life together. In this day and age, qualifications are needed even if you're just picking weeds, so the boy from the Satellite decides to attend The University of New Domino, not to be confused with Domino University.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Introductory Chapter

Hey so just a few ground rules with this fic. Obviously I am an adult writing this and as the characters are attending a university, they will be varying ages of 18 and up. This means there will be some adult themes and if you can’t take it or understand it, then maybe this fic just isn’t for you. I will eventually be including the original series and GX, but everything after 5Ds I will not be including. Why? I simply don’t like them, they never appealed to me as the original three series did. With that being said, I am very very rusty when it comes to portraying characters from the original and even more so with GX. I have seen the original a few times over, but I haven’t sat down and enjoyed it for a good few years as with GX, I’ve only seen it once. So I apologise in advance if my portrayals are rather loose.

So, with that little half disclaimer out of the way, I’m Turtle, or spiritualturtle if you want to go by my AO3 name. It’s been years since I’ve ever written a YuGiOh fanfic, that last one being published in 2013. This will be made as I go along, I, unfortunately, can’t promise an update schedule as I am a uni student studying for my end of semester exams. 

Just a few notes that may be of interest and will assist in understanding what is going on:  
\- The card game does exist, but it is played how it was originally a tabletop card game. Much like how we play today, just with maybe a few varying visuals for fun.  
\- I will be basing the university system off of the Australian system, why? Well, I’m Australian, and I really don’t have the time to try and learn how Japan goes about their tertiary education system.  
\- With the university setting, it means I will need to give courses and degrees to the varying characters. Whilst some are obvious, I will need to give characters courses and degrees as I see fit. It is my opinion, however, if you have a suggestion then please leave  
it in the comments, I will certainly have a look at it.  
\- Yes, Yusei and Aki/Akiza will be one if not the main relationship, why? Because twelve years later and I’m still salty about how they left off.  
\- Motorbikes instead of duel runners, dirt bikes to be exact.  
\- Yes, I grew up with the dub so that’s what I know.  
\- This is an AU already so the Satellite existed, but not anymore. With that, those who were marked still have their markers.  
\- The YuGiOh fandom is dying so I doubt this will get a lot of hits but I’m doing this for myself.  
\- The school year will be based on the Australian school year.  
\- The university is modelled from my own for the most part.  
\- All characters from other series aged down/up if needed.

Character information (will be added to as characters are added):

Yusei - 24 - Rintama high - dual degree - bachelor of business management/certificate mechanic (first year, four years total)  
Akiza - 22 - New Domino Girls Grammar - bach. science/doc. Medicine (third year, seven years total)  
Jack - 25 - Rintama high - bach. Science (second year, three years total) (was bored)  
Crow - 23 - Rintama high - dual degree - bachelor of business management/certificate mechanic (second year, four years)  
Leo - 17 - TBA (skipped a year) - Bachelor of Law (first year, three years total)  
Luna - 17 -TBA (skipped a year) - bachelor of veterinary science (first year, five years total)  
Misty - 27 - TBA - Bachelor of Medical Science (second year, three years total)

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy the fic. 

Many thanks,  
Turtle.


	2. New Times, Same Old People

Welcome to the University of New Domino, an establishment well known for its vast array of degrees and courses to cater to every current and future students’ needs. Standing where the Satellite once stood, the university was built as a homage to the city council turning over a new leaf. All of the residents had since moved to New Domino City and the monorail to the Satellite was finally finished, in record timing too. In the once rubble, stood a prestigious establishment. It was a marvel and upon opening, easily earned the title of the best university in New Domino City, knocking down Domino University from its long time reign. People often confused the two, more so Domino University assuming it was the latter. The predominantly white building suited the city’s odd aesthetic, however, the green grasses and a large amount of foliage was certainly out of the ordinary. The university had a very open plan. The dormitory buildings were split into four houses, each house holding three separate buildings that attached to a large common room and kitchen, with each block building containing two floors, twenty-five rooms on each floor and a shared bathroom on each floor, containing three toilet stalls and four shower stalls. There was a dining hall for those students who stayed in the dorm blocks, however, students who commuted could also eat there, they were just required to pay a small fee. There were two cafes on sight, as well as a pool and gym, two ovals and a running track. 

As for educational structures, there was a large science precinct full of state of the art laboratories and lecture theatres specifically for the medical science-based courses, such as nursing. The main lecture hall consisted mostly of lecture theatres, with the main lecture theatre being accommodated there. There were also smaller meeting rooms, mostly used for study and group tasks, but were known to hold tutoring sessions when needed. Most of the buildings were spaced apart, earning a decent walk from one class to another if a student was required to walk from one building to another, but no one seemed to complain about it. Other specialised buildings including, but not limited to, the veterinary science precinct, the mechanical precinct*, the physics precinct, the chemistry precinct**, the law precinct and the arts precinct.  
*not part of a bachelor's degree, please contact your course coordinator in regards to the precinct.  
**accidents lead to the construction of a new building, clearance to the building is required. Contact your course coordinator if you believe this will inhibit your studies.

Chairmen Goodwin welcomes you to the establishment and hopes that you enjoy your time studying with the University of New Domino. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusei let out a soft sigh as his eyes closed after reading the email sent to him. The monorail trip wasn’t exactly long, only twenty minutes if you exclude the fifteen different stops after leaving the main station, however, the anxiety of reaching the university made the trip feel like twenty hours. There were only so many times he could read the warning texts on the windows and the small electronic sign that stated what the next station was and at that point in time read ‘University Drive Station - End of the line, please make sure you do not leave any belongings behind. This rail does not go any further’. It had probably repeated itself almost fifty times by the time they left Domino Bay station. There weren’t very many people left in the cart Yusei had parked himself into, but some were either sleeping or on their phone. 

After graduating from Rintama High, Yusei didn’t exactly have high hopes for himself. Whilst he earned a decent graduating mark, the high school was notorious for badly behaved students, if one could even call them that and that led to a lot of universities and colleges rejecting students that applied. However, against all odds, there he was, riding the monorail to the best university in the city. But it wasn’t an immediate acceptance, Yusei didn’t exactly want to attend a university when he first graduated. His hobby, or rather a sport, of choice, was motocross. He was the state champion at one point and spent six years after graduating solely focusing on the sport. Although he had enjoyed that time and his earnings from his championships were large, the satellite boy wanted to do something else with his life, and so, had a further look into tertiary studies. That’s where he learnt about the University of New Domino. He had heard about it, but never looked into what the establishment offered. After doing a little bit of research, Yusei applied for a dual degree, containing a Bachelor’s of Business Management and a certificate in mechanics. With his love for anything with two or more wheels and that could deafen anyone within a ten-foot radius, it was the obvious choice. Then that way, he could at least service his own vehicles. Yusei’s eventual plan was to own an auto repair business, as well as compete on the side. Whilst he wasn’t considered a mature age student just yet, at the age of twenty-six he wasn’t attending the university to make friends, it was more to fix and set up his future. 

It had been years since Yusei had talked to or seen any of his friends, not since he left high school. Crow was only in year eleven when he last saw him, thinking back to those days where the two would race their bikes through the wet 4x4 tracks, tracking mud into Martha’s home whilst being scolded and rushed into the bathrooms to clean off. Even during the offseason they would ride, it was a simpler time back then, but he could never forget the bright orange hair that he sported. Jack was another friend, another person he hadn’t seen. The blonde used to ride with them before he left for the world of fame. The three would also duel together, even though the card game was considered a game for children, they would play during their downtime. Yusei’s prized card, Stardust Dragon, was neatly tucked away behind his phone case. He would pull the case off every so often, tilting the card in just the right light to watch it shine. Much simpler times were, where he didn’t have to stress or worry. 

On the mainland, Yusei rented a studio apartment, with large garage space underneath where he kept his bikes, his two racers and the licensed sports bike, as well as a run down hatchback with a trailer attached. He had his motorbike and his car licence, but the car was only used to transport his bikes to a track or a competition, otherwise, he rode his sports bike throughout the city. Knowing that if he stayed back on the mainland and commuted to the campus, Yusei decided to move to stay in the dormitories, putting the majority of his things in a storage unit for the time being. He didn’t have a lot, so the belongings he wanted to bring managed to fit into two large suitcases and a small duffle bag, bedding, clothing and all. Of course, Martha had to say her goodbyes and in turn helped pack Yusei’s bag so everything fit, it certainly wasn’t his doing. She packed him lunch just like she used to, however not as precise as they once were. Age was catching up to her, Yusei knew that but she was still the same old strict woman she was when he was little and he wouldn’t change it for a thing. 

Yusei was snapped out of his thoughts as he was gently jolted from his seat, the monorail was slowing to a halt. 

“Now arriving at University Drive Station, this is the end of this line. Please do not leave any belongings behind. We hope you have enjoyed your trip with New Domino Monorail lines,” the overhead voice announced, prompting Yusei to rise out of his seat and sling the duffle bag across his body.

He had been sitting in such a position that his tailbone was slightly numb, but it didn’t seem to bother him that much. Collecting both suitcases after sliding his phone into his back pocket, Yusei made the small trek out of the card and onto the platform. His eyes stung at the sudden bright light that the sun produced, it made him remember that the monorail’s windows were heavily tinted. There were a lot of new students, mostly younger, sorting out where they had to go and saying their goodbye to their parents or guardians. Yusei walked past them and headed towards student services to collect his room key and anything else he would need for his stay. The receptionist was rather lovely, handing the key over with a smile and taking a photo for his school I.D. However, he narrowed it down to that they were just doing their job, and it was still early in the morning. He followed the directions given to him to find his house and block, which were easy enough and once he found his room, he left the door open and lugged the two suitcases up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. Room AA13, house; Acrovault, block A, room 13. It was a simple room, a king single bed tucked to the right side of the room, two wardrobes to the left and then a desk running along the back wall with a double window above it, it was the same size as his room back in the rented apartment. No roommates, good. It didn’t take long to set up his room, put his clothes away, make his bed and then send a photo to Martha to make sure she approved of it, which she did. Martha always insisted on receiving a photo each time he made his bed, it was a ritual at that point. 

The returning students from the following year had already arrived a day before, their rooms set up and they were already catching up after the three-month break. The dorms weren’t separated by gender, people of all genders coinciding in the dorm blocks. From what he heard outside, the younger students, particularly the girls, were worried about the shared bathrooms. It didn’t bother him much, he was an early riser, so that meant early shower. The new arriving students were given three hours to put their things away before every resident, new and returning, were to meet in the common room for a hall meeting. Yusei didn’t do much in that three hours, his room was set up and his courses were all in line, so had a short half an hour nap before he was rudely awoken by a voice-over on the P.A system.

“Alright you lot, you’re three hours to settle in has passed. If you could make your way to the common room that would be great, if not, I’ll come for ya and drag ya outta ya room,” the voice threatened, however, it was almost playful. The voice was British, but the accent wasn’t horribly thick to the point that no one could understand the individual.

Yusei felt like he had heard the voice before, almost like deja-vu. Either way, he stretched out, had a quick drink of water and heading out of his room, down the stairs and across to the common room. He wasn’t really paying attention to the other students, his head cloudy as not a clear thought ran through it. Perhaps he should’ve slept better last night, but it was a bit late for that. Every student slowly funnelled into the common room, the couches were already taken up by people and guessing by how they interacted and how a few were sitting on top of one another, they were returners. Other students sat on the floor space, others stood around a pool table. Five individuals stood at the head of the room in front of a large tv and when Yusei looked over them, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

The tallest of them, a blonde, standing right in the middle of them watching on as every student made themselves comfortable, had totally missed Yusei. But the other didn’t, there was no way he could miss someone like that. Jack Atlas, it had been seven years and he still hadn’t changed. Still tall and wanting to be in charge, nothing new. Yusei had a million questions, the biggest one being why on earth was he in a place like that. 

Jack cleared his throat, one of the other individuals up standing beside him asking the students to quiet down.

“Alright, well, welcome and welcome back to the University of New Domino and to Acrovault. We’ll skip all the casualties as I’m sure you’ve heard them enough this morning but we will cover them later in the evening just a refresher. So, my name is Jack Atlas, I am the Hall Supervisor and I am also the Resident Assitant of C block. I’m in my second year of my bachelor of science degree. If any of you first years need any assistance, I’m happy to oblige,” Jack spoke up. 

Yusei snorted to himself, hoping that no one saw or heard. Hearing Jack being welcoming was like watching a pig fly. It was fake, but at the same time genuine. It was strange hearing his voice again, but more so in such a tone. If Jack knew that Yusei was there and that they were on good terms, he would’ve easily made fun of him for it. But of course, he couldn’t do that. 

However, one voice did call out, “ey cut the act would ya?”

Another voice Yusei knew, but where he was standing he wasn’t in a position to look around the room for it. 

A soft chuckle left the blonde’s lips, “oi, don’t you start now.”

The introductory moved along, this time a woman spoke up, maybe in her mid to late twenties, “now that ‘the big man on campus’ has spoken, it’s my turn. I’m Misty Tredwell, second year bachelor of medical science. I am the RA of A block and unlike Jack, I am actually willing to help first years if you need,” she said, before flashing a competitive smirk at the blond next to her. The introductory went along smoothly to introduce the remaining three personnel and once the students cleared the room, Yusei approached Jack.

“Ah, well if it isn’t Mister Yusei Fudo, I just assumed someone else had ya name when I read the list of newbies,” he stated, looking down at the other. 

“Long time no see, not the welcome I was expecting.”

“A long time indeed,” Jack agreed, what a rare sight, “it’s nice to see you again, we should catch up, although I don’t think you did anything interesting from when I left to now.”

“Yeah, well you’d be surprised. Anyway, just thought I’d say-”

“Yusei! Holy shit, what are you doing here?!” A voice bellowed, coming closer by the second. 

That voice, the one he heard from earlier. Yusei didn’t even get the chance to turn before being tackled to the ground. He was quick to sit up, the person laying next to him laughing bore a head of bright orange hair and once the other looked up at him, it was all too clear who it was. 

“Crow?”

“Who else? You act like you’ve forgotten about me,” the other faked a pout, sitting up and crossing his legs. 

‘Just as he used to,’ Yusei thought, before replying, “how could I forget someone like you?”

Crow just shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t tell whether that’s a good or a bad thing.”

With a shake of his head, Yusei smiled. Whilst he wasn’t too worried about his time studying, he knew it was going to be a lot easier now that he knew his old friends were there.


End file.
